Created Human
by Celebithil Tindomiel
Summary: They were homunculi. To love, Envy always reminded Lust, was to be human... LustxGreed, LustxEnvy, implied LustxHavoc. oneshot


**A/N:** Well, I have run across an FMA pairing generator and it let me to write this, yay. The first one-shot that I've posted and my first Homunculi fic. I thought it was a bit choppy, but it's kind of supposed to be like that. I've gotten good feedback on my GJ, so I hope it'll be well liked here to. So... on to the story

Pairing: Greed/Lust, Envy/Lust, implied Havoc/Lust  
Rating: R  
Include: Candy, dog leash, handcuffs

**Created Human**

Lust's back slammed against the wall behind her, but she barely felt the pain. Greed's lips were pressed harshly against hers. The two scrambled to remove the other's clothing. It was always like this, always rushed - Lust moaned as Greed pounded into her - and always rough. Neither would have it any other way. They were homunculi. To love, Envy always reminded Lust, was to be human. What did he know about being human, Lust wanted to ask, he'd sworn off the creatures the second his father had abandoned him. But… Envy was the eldest and, at least for now, she would listen.

--

Using her feminine wiles, Lust had found herself a man in the military to use for information, Jean Havoc. He wasn't quite her type, but those that were, well, she knew they were far too dangerous and intelligent for her to use. So, she couldn't risk playing with that Flame Alchemist, but she would never deny that she wanted to. She also knew that Envy watched her every move and he was watching now, as she walked down a hallway, away from the prying eyes of humans. Envy snickered and stepped out of the shadows.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

He smirked as Lust shot him a glare.

"Greed doesn't like to share his women and _especially_ not with a human."

Envy put on a sorrowful expression.

"Besides, if you continue like this, that human could end up falling in love with you and then you'd have to break his poor, _fragile_, heart."

In a split second the homunculus was now grinning.

"I'd love to watch him breakdown over you…"

Lust's eyes narrowed as Envy continued.

"…the whore of the homunculi, I mean, we've all had you, haven't we?"

He grimaced.

"Except Gluttony of course."

Lust's fingers extended and pinned Envy, through his shoulder to the wall. Envy was smirking again. What she would give to finally silence him… but his original remains had more than likely deteriorated long ago. She pulled her fingers out of his shoulder. Someone would find a way to kill him, but she wished she could have the satisfaction of doing it herself.

"What do you want, Envy?"

Envy shrugged and rubbed his shoulder.

"You're a bit touchy, don't you think, Lust?"

Lust glared at him again.

--

Lust dropped a box of chocolate candies on the table. Envy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Havoc."

"Who?"

Lust turned towards the doorway.

"Hello, Greed."

"Who's Havoc…"

He walked over and picked up the box of candy.

"And why are they giving you candy in a box shaped like a heart?"

"She's getting information on the military by sleeping with him."

Envy got up and took the box from Greed.

"I'm gonna go teach Gluttony some new tricks."

Greed ran his hand through Lust's hair, before pulling it roughly. Her head tilted back as she inhaled sharply. He kissed her exposed neck.

"Your body is mine."

He picked her up and sat her on the table. He pushed up her dress and unzipped his pants.

-

Envy danged the box of chocolates in front of Gluttony. Whenever Gluttony would move to grab it, he would pull his arm back. Envy chuckled.

"Maybe I should get you a dog leash…"

Gluttony sat on the floor, pouting like a child.

"Where's my Lust?"

Envy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Gluttony's attachment to Lust was disgustingly human. He leaned back crossing his arms behind his head.

"Somewhere around here… probably getting fucked by Greed."

--

Lust stared at Envy who stood only a few feet away from here. Her silence nearly unnerved him, but he wouldn't be shaken by it.

"What do you want, Lust?"

His voice was taunting.

"Is Greed not enough for you or do you want one of your precious little alchemists?"

When Lust glanced away from him, he smirked. He started to walk in a circle around her.

"The Fullmetal boy?"

He shook his head.

"No. Children aren't your style."

He observed her closely as he continued.

"The Flame one, then."

--

Lust held back a moan as she moved on top of the Flame Alchemist. She had long ago handcuffed him to the bed and now he was growing frustrated that he couldn't touch her.

"Let me out of these damned handcuffs, Lust!"

Lust trailed her hands down his chest. Her finger elongated slightly and she stabbed them into his abdomen.

"No."

He growled at her.

"Let me remind you that _I'm_ letting you play with this human body."

Lust stilled her motions.

"You act like you don't want me."

"Undo these handcuffs and I'll show you _exactly_ how wrong you are."

Lust reached over him and released him from the handcuffs. Before she could even blink, he had flipped them over and was now hovering inches from her face. Without warning he entered her and began relentlessly pounding into her. As she began to moan, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Wouldn't want your precious Greed to hear…"

He smirked evilly, a look that didn't fit the human colonel. Lust closed her eyes to avoid that look. It was too like Envy.

--

Envy glanced at Lust, having just changed back from whatever body Lust had desired that night. His expression was odd and Lust couldn't find a way to ignore it.

"What?"

Her tone was obviously annoyed. Envy chuckled.

"Nothing, really… The Fullmetal brat's killed your lover."

Lust glared at him.

"He's killed a Homunculus. We don't matter to humans, nor do we matter to each other."

Envy shrugged. Lust stood up fixed her dress and left the room. Walking down the hall, she glanced back to find that Gluttony was following her. She said nothing to him, but continued walking. She walked out to a balcony. She may have hated Dante, but her home had several places where she was guaranteed seclusion. She looked out at the night sky. The boy had done her a favor, surely, by killing Greed. Now she had absolutely nothing to keep her from wanting to become human. She glanced back at Gluttony.

"Gluttony?"

He clumsily walked over to her.

"Do you remember what you were like as a human?"

He shook his head. Lust placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you remember?"

"That… place-"

"The Gate?"

Gluttony nodded.

"And…"

He paused.

"Devouring."

Lust frowned. Perhaps she was the only one who could remember bits and pieces of her past as a human… Maybe Envy did as well, but she knew he would deny it. He would do anything to separate himself from his humanity - _anything_. She turned to walk back inside.

"Lust?"

"We're leaving. We still need that boy to make us our Philosopher's Stone."


End file.
